One last cry
by LilRoseBud
Summary: My feet slumped through the thick snow as my breathing merged in with the hoarse whispers of the wind. “Too dark, too cold.” My coherent thoughts stumbled through my dazed mind, as memories of my beloved flooded through my being. Suddenly, I screamed...


_This story is set during New moon. It's the first January after Edward left. _

_A.N. This is a dramatic piece written for my English class. So, it's VERY dramatic lol_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the dearly beloved Stephenie Meyer. We love you Stephenie!**

My feet noisily slumped through the thick snow as my breathing merged in with the hoarse whispers of the wind_. "Too dark…too cold…,"_ I thought to myself as I hopelessly walked through the forest. My coherent thoughts stumbled through my dazed mind just as much as I did in this violent storm. All I could make out in front of me was the gusts of winds whipping my exposed skin, sending flames of pain through my frozen body. Every inch of darkness seemed to be closing in on me, burying me into the whole of my chest. But no matter how much it hurt, no matter how hopeless I felt, I continued to cling onto that last bit that was left of me. But what was keeping me from falling into complete darkness? What light had the strength to hold on to my attention, keeping me from letting go?

For a moment, I stopped, and clung to my chest in the blistering cold. Vivid Memories of my beloved flooded through me. Suddenly a loud, screeching scream escaped my lips. The pain overpowered me more then it ever had. That's what kept me going…that's what had always kept me going…Pain, need; the only emotions I could make out in my longing for Edward. It was the only thing that subsided through the numbness I felt day to day.

I grabbed the trunk of the tree beside me, and pulled myself back up with all of my might. I felt a sudden outburst of determination, and ran urgently through the storm. Once again, nature's cruel humor did everything it could to keep me away from where I wanted to be. I couldn't follow my life's flow; it always ran in the opposite direction I wanted it to run. It had been doing so since the day _he_ left.

Frozen and breathless, I reached my destination. I half consciously merged through the last row of trees, and fell to my knees at the sight of _our_ meadow. Two feet of snow covered the open land, each flake sparkling in the dim moonlight that peered through the black clouds. Swirls of wind traveled in every direction, creating wave-like dimples on the white surface. At that moment, I let every emotion I'd fought against escape in every inch of my body. Instead of crouching down into my usual position, I stretched my arms back, pointed my chess upward, let my head fall back, and sobbed so the whole world could hear me. I let the pain escape through my lips and through my tears, letting go of the grasp I'd always had on myself.

Relief washed through me as I realized I didn't have to hold on the edge anymore. I could finally release my forces and let myself fall without fighting against anything. I was content, not because I could finally escape my memories and this life, but because I was finally facing what I knew all along. I loved _Edward_. I couldn't live without _Edward_, and I was foolish to try.

"_Bella, what are you doing?!"_

His velvet voice ran through my head, making me dizzy. I smiled at myself, knowing that I didn't have to suffer anymore. I could be with Edward until I passed. I wasn't scared, or worried. I was at peace.

"_Bella! Don't do this_," I heard him cry.

_Don't worry, love. I'm here__. I'm safe with you. I love you._

"_Dam it Bella! Stop that! Look at me!"_

I did as he said, and opened my eyes. Snow was whirling around me. The moon was entirely covered, and darkness was now overlooking the meadow. I looked up and saw the most realistic image of Edward looking down at me. His golden eyes peered through my very soul, and the glow of his skin caught my blinded eyes. My body suddenly lit up on fire, and a burning sensation left me feeling weak.

"_How stupid can you be Bella? You don't even have a coat on!"_

_Still as overprotective as ever, _I thought, smiling to myself. I watched his ghost-like figure reach down, taking me in its arms. His pearl-like skin stroked my exposed flesh as I pulled myself towards him, feeding the need that held itself too strong for my emotions to comprehend. Hallucinations had been a part of my near past, but this one held itself up the highest amongst all the others. I leaned my head in the crook of his neck, relishing the intoxicating scent of his body. I cried one last time, letting the escape of joyful tears dominate the painful ones. "I love you!" I screamed through the storm.

_Don't go! I love you! __Bella, Don't! _

Everything went black.

_A life is never measured in how m__any breaths you take, but by how many times your breath is taken away. Surely, I would let my beloved take my last one. _

**Please R&R!**


End file.
